Strych
Była niedziela po południu. Gorące sierpniowe słońce prażyło dachy domów i duszny skwar drzemał po wnękach kamienic. Godzina trzecia, pora poobiednich wywczasów. Na oknach pospuszczano żaluzje lub płócienne rolety i odcięto wnętrza od słonecznej orgji na dworze. Ustał ruch po klatkach schodowych, zdrętwiało życie ulic. Tylko służące czyniły gorączkowe przygotowania do niedzielnych rozrywek. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się na gankach postacie dziewek z putniami śpieszące do zlewów lub śmieciarek, czerwone od pośpiechu i zniecierpliwione robotą, która opóźniała im „wychód“. Za pół godziny zabrzmią z farnego kościoła dźwięki dzwonów i zwoływać będą na nieszpory. Czas wielki, by uporać się z naczyniem i wydobyć z zaduchu kuchen. W podwórzu koło studni wyciągnął się na wypłowiałym sienniku stróż domu i grzał do słońca półsenny. Obok stary pies kamieniczny, czarny jak smoła Cygan wciągnął zapadły kadłub w głąb budy i dyszał z wystawionym jęzorem. Parę kur grzebało ospale w paprowiskach... Na ganku, w załomie między ścianami pierwszego piętra siedziała na krześle czternastoletnia Wisia. Czarne, ogniste oczy dziewczęcia zanurzały się niespokojnie w mroczną szyję naprzeciwległego korytarza, to znowu podnosiły się w górę ku oknu sieni nad jej głową. Wisia czekała. Niecierpliwym ruchem pulchnej rączki zgarnęła z uszu kaskadę czarnych jak heban włosów i nasłuchiwała czyichś kroków. Po chwili wstrząsnęła główką z rozczarowaniem. — To nie Grześ. — Niedobry! Miał przyjść zaraz po obiedzie a tymczasem już trzecia minęła, a on nie pokazuje się. Tak spieszyła się z tą leguminą, że aż mama zwróciła na to uwagę i zapytała o powód. Wtedy skłamała, że musi dziś skończyć książkę, którą należało jutro oddać przyjaciółce. Skłamała dla niego, by się nie spóźnić na schadzkę, a on... Wisia uczuła dziwne ściskanie w gardle jak przed płaczem. To ją oburzyło. Nie! Płakać nie będzie! Raczej pójdzie sobie precz do pokoju i nie pokaże się tydzień cały temu szkaradnikowi. I już zerwała się z miejsca, by wykonać zamiar, lecz nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Dziewczynka uczula się nagle bardzo ociężałą. — A może go pilnują? Może znów odrabia te nudne lekcje z nauczycielem? Trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i wyciągnęła nogi ku słońcu. Struga słońca objęła jej nagie łydki i załaskotała kolana. Wisia przymknęła z rozkoszą oczy. Zupełnie jakby całował Grześ. On ma zawsze takie gorące usta. Takie słodkie, mocne usta! I tak ślicznie na nią zawsze patrzy, tak głęboko, głęboko w oczy, że Wisi aż oddech zapiera i robi się jakoś dziwnie, bardzo dziwnie... Mój Grześ najdroższy! Milszy nad mamę, nad ojca, nad wszystko w świecie! Jak on ją zawsze całuje, jak tuli, jak pieści.. Poznali się rok temu na ganku. Ona czytała jak zwykle w swoim kąciku, on wyszedł również z książką i oparł się na balustradzie o parę kroków od niej. Nie mówili wtedy jeszcze nic do siebie; tylko on patrzył na nią bez przerwy, a na pożegnanie ukłonił się. Odtąd widywali się codziennie o tej samej porze i rozmawiali półgłosem o rozmaitych rzeczach. Wtedy jeszcze jej nie całował: wstydzili się. Na ganku mógł ktoś z okien zobaczyć. W parę miesięcy później pocałował ją. Wisię ogarnia zawsze płomień na wspomnienie tego pierwszego pocałunku. Pamięta dokładnie wszystko, jak było. Grześ stanął jak zwykle koło jej zakątka i po paru wstępnych słowach szepnął stłumionym głosem: — Chodź ze mną na korytarz. — Nie można. A gdy spostrzegą? — broniła się słabo. — Nie spostrzegą — uspokajał ją. — Ja odejdę pierwszy, niby do siebie i tam zaczekam. Ty posiedzisz tutaj jeszcze przez chwilę a potem pójdziesz za mną. Nikt nie zauważy. Zabawimy tylko małą chwilkę, tylko bardzo krótką chwilkę — dodał, patrząc jej błagalnie w oczy. — Wisieńko, nie odmawiaj! I Wisia poszła. Poszła w ten długi, ciemny korytarz bez końca, który ją zawsze przejmuje dziwnym lękiem, ilekroć spojrzy w jego ponurą, mroczną głąb. Tam ją po raz pierwszy pocałował. Pamięta, jak omal nie zdradziła się okrzykiem przestrachu, gdy znienacka pochwycił ją w mroku i przygarnął do siebie. Straszne to było, ale i słodkie zarazem. Nikt ich nie spostrzegł, bo zaraz rozeszli się do swych pomieszkań. Odtąd codziennie spotykali się na kilka chwil w czarnej szyi. Dla Wisi były to momenty dziwne i tajemnicze. Nieokreślony strach przed miejscem i poczucie czegoś niedozwolonego zlewały się z czarem dziewczęcych pragnień w jakiś cudowny, jedyny splot uczuć rozkołysujący bolesnem upojeniem całą istotę rozbudzonej dziewczyny. Drzemiący nurt krwi wstrząsał coraz silniejszym dreszczem jej młodą, przedwcześnie wybujałą krasą i niecił zachcenia gorące i parne. Grześ umiał je wyczuć i podsycać. Wynalazł różne zabawy. Wkrótce uznali korytarz za niewygodny i mało bezpieczny. Trzeba było poszukać lepszego przytułku. Grześ spostrzegł, że sień zresztą całkiem pusta kończy się w głębi zamkniętemi stale drzwiami, których nikt nigdy nie używał. Wkrótce też przekonał się, że poza drzwiami niema pomieszkania, tylko tylna ściana kamienicy wychodząca na jakiś pusty plac. Dom, już bardzo stary, niegdyś rozciągał się widocznie w tamtą stronę, lecz gdy wskutek pożaru runęło całe skrzydło, oszczędny gospodarz kazał tylko wyrównać poszczerbioną ścianę a reszty nie odbudowywał. Drzwi były śladem dawnego stanu rzeczy, szczątkową pozostałością dawnego pomieszkania. Pocięte w dziwaczne zygzaki, pokryte bezlikiem rysunków kredą i węglem ich skrzydła zewnętrzne przymykały się tylko luźnie na skobel i odstawały od listwy. Wystarczyło parę pociągnięć pilnikiem a odchylały się, ukazując szeroki, wolny rozstęp progu między obiema drzwiami. Ten rozstęp stał się przybytkiem ich miłości. Grześ umieścił tu dla wygody jakąś starą, kulawą ławkę, wykradzioną z drewutni rodziców, podparł krótszą nogę kamieniem i zaścielił postrzępionym kilimem. Kryjówka okazała się znakomitą. W tem miejscu nikt ich nie mógł wytropić. Tutaj w absolutnej ciemni rozświecanej chyba światłem jego zapałek lub mdłą poświatą, wpadającą przez wpół uchylone drzwi, przeżywali krótkie jak sen, cudowne jak marzenie chwile. Tutaj, w tej ciasnej, zwężonej przestrzeni zapoznali się po raz pierwszy z tajemnicą dotknięcia, nauczyli się oceniać rozkosz cielesnej wzajemności. Pod wpływem ponawiania prób rosła pomysłowość, rozszerzał się zakres możliwego użycia; wysilali się w wynajdywaniu coraz innych sposobów zaspakajania pragnień, prześcigali w finezji i wyrafinowaniu. Lecz oboje czuli niedostateczność środków i wieczny głód niedosytu, który oszukać się nie da sztuką surogatu. Po tych kilku krótkich momentach wracali do siebie w łunie krwi, rozpaleni, niesyci, z żądzą jutra, które miało przynieść nowe żary, nowe senzacje i nowe rozczarowania... Wczorajsza schadzka trwała krócej niż zwykle. Grześ wpadł tylko na chwilę i spieszył się bardzo. Na odchodnem rzekł tajemniczo: — Znalazłem nowe miejsce. Będziemy swobodniejsi. Wymyśliłem też nową zabawę, o której ci się nawet nie śniło. Lecz tutajby tego nie można. Tam — co innego. Przycisnęła usta do jego ust: — Coś jeszcze rozkoszniejszego? — szepnęła. — Tak. Wyczytałem w jednej z książek ojca. Już wiem, jak bawią się starsi. Jutro niedziela, rodzice idą z wizytą a mnie wysyłają do kina. Skorzystam z nieobecności; będzie więcej czasu. Ty ze swej strony postaraj się, by mieć wolną rękę. No cóż? Przyjdziesz? — Przyjdę. Uśmiechnęła się, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. I tak rozstali się. Wisia miała tej nocy niespokojny sen. Ciągle śnił się jej długi czarny korytarz, z którego gardzieli wysuwały się ku niej czyjeś chude ręce usiłując wciągnąć ją w głąb. Broniła się ze wszystkich sił i opierała zmorze wśród rozpaczliwych szamotań; wreszcie wyczerpana walką obsunęła się w jakąś otchłań bez dna i straciła przytomność. Obudziła się późno nad ranem zmęczona i wybladła. Przedpołudnie wlokło się nieznośną nudą. Z bijącem sercem skończyła obiad i korzystając z poobiedniej drzemki matki, wymknęła się na ganek, by tu oczekiwać jego przybycia. Lecz on się spóźniał. Niecierpliwość Wisi, podniecona obawą i ciekawością wzrastała z każdą chwilą. Wstała i na palcach skradając się, minęła linję okien i przysunęła się ku drzwiom wiodącym w sień... Nagle zadrżała. W dali po lewej chwili odezwało się ostrożne skrzypnięcie drzwi i przekręcanie klucza w zamku. Grześ nadchodził. Nagle zadrżała. W dali po lewej stronie odez- zienia sieni szczupły szesnastoletni chłopak o miękkich, kobieco delikatnych rysach twarzy. Oczy jego fiołkowe, przesłonione lekką mgłą zadumy i lubieżnej melancholji, objąwszy szybkiem spojrzeniem platformę ganku i klatkę schodową, spoczęły mocno na dziewczynie. Ujął w ręce jej cieple, aksamitne dłonie i pociągnął w mroczną czeluść korytarza: — Wiśka! Złota czarnobrewka, przyszłaś? — szeptał, namiętnie tuląc ją do siebie. A ona podawała mu już mokre, soczyste wiśnie swych ust. Cicho, tłumiąc odgłos kroków, dotarli do końca czarnej szyji. Dziewczyna położyła rękę na klamce drzwi. Grześ wstrzymał ją: — Dziś pójdziemy gdzieindziej. Czyżbyś już zapomniała o tem, co ci wczoraj mówiłem? Znalazłem lepsze miejsce. Wisia popatrzyła mu w oczy pytająco: — Tędy — odpowiedział, wskazując ręką na złamaną, w półmroku ledwo dostrzegalną falę schodów wstępującą w górę tuż obok prawego skrzydła drzwi. — Na stary strych? — zapytała, mimowoli cofając się przerażona. — Tędy już nikt nie chodzi od kilku lat. Schody zużyte i spróchniałe. — Nie bój się, Wiśka — można stąpać bezpiecznie. Chodziłem tam i z powrotem kilka razy i ani jeden nie ugiął mi się przed nogami. Dobrałem klucz do drzwi — wejdziemy na górę jak do własnej sypialni. Dziewczyna wahała się: — Boję się czegoś bardzo. Tam tak ciemno i strasznie. Nie widzę końca schodów; możemy spaść po drodze. — Nie bądź dzieckiem — upominał ją niecierpliwie. Mam stoczek i zapałki. Zresztą pójdziemy razem; będę cię podtrzymywał. Milcząco ustąpiła. Zaczęli iść w górę: Wisia naprzód, Grześ za nią, rozświecając ciemności światłem stoczka. Schody szły jakiś czas prosto w górę, potem skręcały w prawo i gubiły się w pomroce sklepienia. Pełgający płomień światła wywabiał na wilgotnych od pleśni murach dziwaczne cienie niby wielkie, śmieszno-groźne poczwary. Przerażone ich gestami przebiegały po ścianach skośnym pędem duże, plugawe pająki. Zbutwiałe stopnie skrzypiały nieśmiało cichą skargą, z pod nóg obsuwało się z szelestem rdzawe próchno. Tak minęli załom schodów i linją spiralną dochodzili do szczytu. — Zatrzymaj się — szepnął chłopak — jesteśmy u celu. Teraz wyprzedzę cię o jeden stopień i otworzę drzwi. Podszedł w górę i dotknął głową stropu: schody kończyły się drzwiami poziomemi starego typu. Wyjął ogromny, zardzewiały klucz i włożył w zamek. Po paru nieudałych chwytach zasuwka odskoczyła. — Potrzymaj na chwilę! Podał jej stoczek, poczem podparł drzwi wyciągniętem ramieniem. Zapadnia podniosła się w górę. Przez powstałą szparę wpadł prąd powietrza ze strychu i zgasił światło. — Grześ — gdzieś ty? — Tutaj; podaj mi rękę. Uczuła mocny, ciepły uścisk i poszła parę kroków w górę. Drzwi odchylały się powoli od poziomu i parte z dołu ręką Grzesia zakreśliły kąt prosty. Chłopak stanął na progu i podtrzymując je plecyma, przepuścił mimo towarzyszkę. Chwiejąc się, przebyła Wisia ostatni stopień i z westchnieniem ulgi stanęła na podłodze strychu. Wtedy Grześ chwycił za brzeg zapadni i zaczął ją powoli przechylać z powrotem do poziomu. — Co za szkaradne drzwi — zauważyła dziewczyna — jakieś takie drapieżne, pełne gwoździ i haków! Istotnie, wyglądały zjadliwie. Cała listwa dłuższa, ruchoma, którą przylegały do brzegów otworu, zaopatrzona była w odstępach żelaznymi krukami, które jak szpony wchodziły w odpowiednie zęby podłogi. — Et, głupstwo. Nie warto zwracać na to uwagi. Wygiął się w kabłąk i z wysiłkiem wstrzymując impet spadania, spuścił drzwi ostrożnie w pierwotne położenie. — Teraz jesteśmy u siebie — odwrócił się ku niej z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. — Wicha! Wicha moja! Wtulił się w nią, obejmując ramieniem jej gibką, dziewiczo rozwiniętą kibić. — Mój Grześ, mój jasny, słodki chłopiec! — szeptała przez rozchylone płatki warg. I tak stali w milczeniu przez długą rozkoszną chwilę. Promienie popołudniowego żaru przepuszczone przez szpary w dachu oblewały ich wąskiemi strużkami, grając gorącą barwą na czerwonej bluzie dziewczyny. Ciężkie, śniade kłęby kurzu wzbite ruchem stóp wznosiły się w górę i pyliły mirjadami atomów w smugach światła. Wyjrzeli przez jedno z okien strychu na świat. W dole pod nimi rozciągało się morze dachów, przyczółków, kopuł i wież — szumiało niedzielnym gwarem miasto. — Ładnie — mówiła półgłosem, skłaniając mu główkę na ramię. — Chodź — odpowiedział, łagodnie kierując ją w głąb strychu. — Dokąd? — zapytała jak we śnie, poddając się jego woli. — Tam w kąt pomiędzy te dwie belki. W tem zaciszu odkryłem starą, zapomnianą otomanę. Bardzo wygodna. Wszystkie sprężyny w porządku. Mówili cicho z namiętnym cynizmem wyrazy pieszczoty, przerywane dreszczem wzrastającej lubieży. Usiedli na otomanie. Powoli wśród orgji pocałunków przechylił ją ku wezgłowiu i zaczął pieścić jej kolana. Nie broniła się. Podłożyła ramię pod głowę i z przymkniętemi oczyma poddawała się szałowi jego rąk. Ciszę upojenia przerywały od czasu do czasu słowa krótkie, dziecinne, pytania zbędne, bezcelowo śmieszne — stłumiony bełkot ściśniętych krtani: — Chcesz? Wicha?... Chcesz?... Czujesz... Nagle przygarnęła go ku sobie, oplatując ruchem nóg. Czerwona mgła przysłoniła oczy. Na strychu rozległ się krótki, bolesny krzyk, potem drugi, trzeci... i ciche, długie łkanie... Grześ zerwał się i ukląkł przy otomanie, ujmując w obie dłonie twarz szlochającej dziewczyny: — Wisieńko! Wichunek! Najdroższa, najmilsza! Boli? Co? Bardzo? Wisieńko, nie gniewaj się na mnie! Usiadła, poprawiając rozrzuconą sukienkę. — Trochę — uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. — Lecz już dobrze. Mój Grześ! Przycisnęła mu głowę do piersi. — Mój złoty, najmilszy chłopiec! Położył jej głowę na kolanach i patrzył długo, przeciągle w oczy. Nagle odsunęła się i blednąc, zaczęła nadsłuchiwać. — Słyszysz? — wyszeptała, trzęsąc się cała. — Słyszysz? — Co takiego? — Jezus! Marja! — krzyknęła, rzucając się ku wyjściu. — Otwieraj czemprędzej drzwi! To głos mamy! Woła mnie! Nie słyszysz?! Usłyszał. Z dołu dochodziło wyraźne wołanie: — Wisiu! Wisiu! Drżącemi rękoma chwycili wspólnie za haki i odwalili drzwi. Grześ zeszedł pierwszy parę stopni w dół, przytrzymując zapadnię ponad ich głowami; za nim chwiejąc się na nogach, obsunęła się niemal w brzeg otworu dziewczyna. W sieni pod ich nogami odezwały się kroki lekkie, kobiece, zaszeleściła suknia. Chłopak pochylił się ku czeluści korytarza i wypatrywał ciemność. — Wisiu! Gdzie jesteś?! Wisiu! — rozległ się w dole głos matki. Wyciągnięta w górę ręka Grzesia zadrgała konwulsyjnie i puściła nieopatrznie zapadnię. Uczuł nad sobą pęd nagle spadających; lecz nie usłyszał uderzenia o krawędź podłogi. — Wisiu! Wisiu! — wołał głos z dołu, lecz już jakby oddalając się. Zaczął nerwowo macać rękoma wkoło siebie. — Wisiu! — szeptał. — Podaj mi rękę. Gdzie jesteś? — Dziewczyna milczała. — Wisiu! Co tobie? Dotknął ręką jej kolan, które zdawały się klęczeć na jednym ze stopni ponad nim. Podszedł w górę i zaczął wodzić ręką wzdłuż jej ciała, sądząc, że straciła przytomność; doszedł do szyi, posunął dłoń wyżej i natrafił na deskę zapadni. Okropna myśl zaświtała w mózgu... Gwałtownym ruchem ramion podważył drzwi i pchnął w górę... Wpadające ze strychu światło oświetliło nagle straszny obraz. Na stopniach sztywnych schodów klęczała Wisia z głową złożoną bezwładnie na brzegu otworu; szyja nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny tkwiła pomiędzy dwoma hakami podłogi wbita w żelazne ich kleszcze przez spuszczone gwałtownie drzwi. Cios był silny i zdruzgotał kręgi momentalnie. Zginęła bez jęku... Pod wieczorną godzinę schodził ze strychu młody chłopiec. Schodził powoli i ostrożnie, bo w ramionach ważył mu się bezcenny ciężar nieżywej kochanki... ---- Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Namiętność (L’Appassionata)